User blog:Colin687/User Meeting Results
Chat log of what happened on the August 24th User Meeting: Colin687 OK, meeting begins now! :D So to start things off, I have to say the basic things on how the meeting will run if you want to say something, press the 1 button TheFlyingFoot has exited the Helicarrier. 1:18 Colin687 and please do not throw down on other peoples perspectives and things like that so, let's begin .. first I must ask TheFlyingFoot has Boarded the Helicarrier. 1:18 Colin687 How do you guys like the wiki so far? :) 1:18 LillyDaNinja 1 1:18 Colin687 Yes Lilly? 1:19 LillyDaNinja I do like it, it's very inventive us being able to choose our own power rather than having to RP already made heroes from the Universe. 1:19 Colin687 Yeah, i think so too .. it's a big part of the expierence Anyone else? Please? :P 1:20 Alejandro231 1 1:20 Colin687 Ale? 1:21 Alejandro231 I don't think people should be allowed to use extremely famous people like that are worldwide recognizable 1:21 Colin687 you mean for pictures, correct? 1:22 Alejandro231 An exmaple being using 1 direction people versus Victoria Justice. One Direction is recognizable across the globe while Victoria Justice is only really known in America Yea for pictures It's also something they have on CHB and I think its a good idea 1:23 LillyDaNinja BUT 1D :( 1:23 TheFlyingFoot I plan to change my one direction model for Matt, anyway. 1:23 LillyDaNinja I had plans for Louis 1:23 Colin687 oh ok .. yeah, we can cast a vote for that I think .. we might do it here on chat today, or I'll make a page for people to decide 1:24 LillyDaNinja Taylor Swift 1:24 Colin687 something like that .. nice thinking Ale 1:24 Alejandro231 I was just using 1D as an example because in my opinion it kind of ruins the char because instead of thinking Matt Rivers is an interesting char, they'll say I need to date Matt Rivers he's Louis or whoever 1:24 Colin687 yeah, good point 1:24 TheFlyingFoot I planned to change the model, anyway. I have one in mind. 1:25 Colin687 alright so anyone else have comments on what they think of the wiki so far? 1:25 LillyDaNinja It's Niall :/ 1:26 Colin687 no one? Ok then, moving right along *What things would you like to see done to the wiki? 1:26 LillyDaNinja i gtg to eat really now 1:27 Colin687 Ok, c ya Lil (wave) 1:27 LillyDaNinja A massive villain plot # :P LillyDaNinja has exited the Helicarrier. 1:27 Colin687 *What things would you like to see done to the wiki? This could include locations, story plot, organizations, anything 1:28 TheFlyingFoot 1 - More Locations. Plots with evil villains. Promote the wiki. 1:28 Alejandro231 1 1:29 TheFlyingFoot Expansions like DARP. Sorry 1:29 Alejandro231 No problem, I actually had interrupted your point, so my aplogies 1:29 Colin687 Ale? 1:29 Alejandro231 Yea and maybe more locations from the comics, we do have some with Breakstone Lake, and such, but we could incorporate more 1:29 Colin687 (then further more to Foot) TheFlyingFoot has exited the Helicarrier. 1:30 Colin687 yeah .. Should I share my location ideas I've thought of so far? TheFlyingFoot has Boarded the Helicarrier. 1:30 Alejandro231 Yea I'd love to hear them 1:31 TheFlyingFoot ^ 1:31 Colin687 *Genosha - Mutant/superhero city *The Helicarrier *Avengers Mansion *Villain house thing I forgot the name of :P 1:32 TheFlyingFoot Those sound good. 1:32 Colin687 I of course we would add more sometime .. but at the moment, that's all we would really need we definately need to get more Adult locations And for a story plot .. This was just a brainstorm, but I was thinking there'd be a Magneto like thing 1:33 Alejandro231 1 - Well Moon isn't here, but she had told me she had wanted a house system, I don't know how exactly, but just bringing it to your attention 1:33 Colin687 Like in X-Men:Last Stand .. how magneto got a bunch of mutants together and started attacking the mortals @Ale, yeah I was going to work on something like that .. all of this new inovation will start around September 5, I think 1:35 Alejandro231 Yea it was Moon's idea though, she probably can better explain what she was thinking 1:35 Colin687 yeah, I'll talk to her bout it when she gets back alright, so is that all we want to say about that? 1:36 TheFlyingFoot I believe she meant what (I think it was Mel) posted on your talk page, Colin. The Mind and Body thing. 1:36 Colin687 Oh, I thought he meant houses people live in :P 1:36 TheFlyingFoot I'm not sure... 1:36 Alejandro231 She meant houses like ravenclaw that's all she said 1:37 Colin687 Yeah, I saw what Mel said about that, and it just seems a bit to complicated to do for Xavier's School and I don't really think that Xavier's school should look like Hogwarts as well .. It's a nice idea, but I think it would be difficult to implement, know what I mean? 1:39 TheFlyingFoot Agreed, stick to canon. 1:40 MoonlitCastle BACK! 1:40 TheFlyingFoot Wibbles 1:40 MoonlitCastle ;D 1:41 Colin687 alright, so let's move on then? The next one is similar to what we just had: What things do you think we should add to the wiki? 1:41 TheFlyingFoot 1 1:41 Colin687 Foot? 1:42 TheFlyingFoot Logo. :P Coding. 1:43 Colin687 Yes! We reeeaaalllyy need a Graphic wordmark .. I just can't find any that fit .. and the homepage .. it won't work either our whole wiki was screwed over by Wikia :P 1:43 MoonlitCastle I can get someone to make it. 1:43 Colin687 How? 1:43 TheFlyingFoot Actually, there is a wiki that deals with this 1:43 MoonlitCastle The Logo Creation Wiki makes wikis, favicons etc. 1:43 TheFlyingFoot ^ That's the wiki! 1:43 Colin687 (o.o) .. why was I not aware of this (o.o) xD 1:44 TheFlyingFoot http://logocreation.wikia.com/wiki/Logo_Creation_Wiki 1:44 MoonlitCastle That's how I got Sorcery RP Wiki's logo. 1:45 Colin687 Alright Moon, you get on that right away :P 1:45 Alejandro231 1 1:45 Colin687 yes Ale? 1:46 Alejandro231 I really think the wiki needs emoticons to make chat more fun I would make them myself, but I am not very skilled with any of the programs that allow you to make them 1:46 MoonlitCastle I think only Founders can do it, Colly. 1:46 Colin687 I agree .. I think that will likely develop over time, seeing as I don't want to steal any 1:46 MoonlitCastle Hmmm... We can also get tips from Gruff on how to make emotes. 1:47 Colin687 Oh, then I'll do it then (Shrug) 1:47 TheFlyingFoot Actually, Gruff doesn't make any of the emotes. 1:47 MoonlitCastle Whoopsies! 1:47 Colin687 Emotes can't be added to wiki's by anyone who is not an Admin or higher .. Wikia's rules not mine :( 1:47 MoonlitCastle So you wanted a logo, Colin? 1:48 Colin687 yeah I'll do that after the meeting .. should we keep moving or anyone else got something? 1:48 Alejandro231 I'm done 1:48 TheFlyingFoot All of DARP are found on DeviantART they have a whole section for emotes and nearly all are usable for free. 1:49 Colin687 nice .. we'll look into that :) alright, next subject: What questions do you have about the future to the wiki? *of 1:49 MoonlitCastle Hmm... 1:50 Colin687 no one? LillyDaNinja has Boarded the Helicarrier. 1:52 Alejandro231 Not me, and I actually have to head out see you all later 1:52 TheFlyingFoot Bai! 1:52 Colin687 See you Ale (wave) 1:52 LillyDaNinja What have I missed? Alejandro231 has exited the Helicarrier. 1:52 Colin687 What questions do you have about the future to the wiki? 1:52 LillyDaNinja Will there be a massive villain expansion? 1:52 Colin687 What things do you think we should add to the wiki? 1:53 LillyDaNinja A model list ! 1:53 Colin687 still depends on how we do with user groups :) Oh, yes, we should get that! Uhhmmm, Foot, could you create that please? You think? TheFlyingFoot has exited the Helicarrier. TheFlyingFoot has Boarded the Helicarrier. 1:54 TheFlyingFoot Sure. LillyDaNinja has exited the Helicarrier. 1:54 Colin687 Thanks .. lemme know when you're done and I'll add it to the Corner and posted Ppol *pool TheFlyingFoot has exited the Helicarrier. TheFlyingFoot has Boarded the Helicarrier. 1:59 TheFlyingFoot Is there anything else you were going to talk about? 2:01 Colin687 Posted Foot Nope .. meeting over .. because everyone is gone except me you and Moon and I'm outta stuff to say :P Category:Blog posts